Loving You
by Stephanie1316
Summary: Hermione keeps having GOOD dreams about Sirius since he came to live at her house as Snuffles. Rating might change over time, W: HG/SB please R&R!


Loving You  
  
Summary: Hermione keeps having GOOD dreams about Sirius since he came to live at her house as Snuffles. And she doesn't know what it means. W: HG/SB please R&R!  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Sirius  
  
A/N: For the people who read 'Order of the Phoenix' Sirius is not dead in my story. I do not know how but I read lot (all most every story) HG/SB stories. In addition, right now I am in love with the pairing and I just *have* to write a story about them.  
  
Moreover, to tell you the truth I am not good about giving definition for things, so PLEASE do not flame me!  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. Rowling does!  
  
*******Chapter 1: waking up and letters********  
  
Hermione happily woke up from her best dreams she had yet. She had been dreaming of Sirius for a week and haft when he moved in with her and her parent's house as a dog. He only shown the real him when Hermione and him were in her room, away from her parents.  
  
" Good morning Sirius," she said as she saw the black dog looking at her near the end of the bed. He then transformed back into his human body.  
  
" Good morning 'Mione! How did you sleep?" he asked Hermione smiling.  
  
" Very good, and you?" Hermione asked smiling as she remembered her dreams she had over the night.  
  
" Well," he answered happily. " You got a letter from Harry about 20 minutes before you woke up." He pointed to the snowy owl that was sleeping with its leg out with a letter attached to it. It was Hegwig, Harry's snowy white owl. Hermione got up and took the letter, Hegwig did not do anything except put her (A/n: Hegwig IS a girl right?) leg under herself. Hermione sat down on her bed and read the letter.  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
  
How are you doing? I am fine even thought Dudley gave me extra work to do the last two days. So how's 'snuffles'? Hope he is doing fine. Tell him I said hi!  
  
I miss you guys a lot. Well I had better go 'cause my uncle wants me for something or another.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
" So what did he say?" asked Sirius as Hermione closed the letter. She handed him the letter instead of answering. He nodded and took it and read it. " Well at least he's fine. So let's write back to Harry."  
  
" Okay," she said and she went to her desk drawer and took out parchment and a blue pen. " Do you want to write to him first or should I?"  
  
" I'll write to him first." He said as he took the parchment and the pen and started to write.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am doing well here. I'm having fun here, 'Mione has a pool and some cool muggle-movies.  
  
She feeds me good, she's pretty well at cooking! I miss you too. Well I'll let 'Mione write to ya, bye Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Sirius looked at what he wrote and nodded. He wanted to write something different but he didn't want Hermione read it. He got up from the desk chair and said to Hermione, " Your turn." He smiled and she smiled too as she sat down where he was and started to write to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am glad that you are doing fine, I'm fine too. 'Snuffles' is fun to be with. My parents just love him.  
  
I really wish you could get outta that house! They are just so unfair and evil for acting like that all your life!  
  
Well you will not be an underage wizard next summer so you could hex Dudley for everything he did to you. I would also like to help you out; I would really like to hex your aunt and uncle too.  
  
I really miss you! Well I hope you have a good summer. I better let you go! Bye Harry!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione folded the letter after reading it once, woke up Hegwig, and tried the letter to her foot.  
  
" Hegwig take this to Harry okay?" Hermione said giving the snowy owl a treat. Hegwig nodded her head and took off.  
  
A/N: So how was it? It will become Hermione/Sirius soon. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter, it might come out next week.  
  
PLEASE let at least six (or more) good reviews and I will try to update faster.  
  
-Stephanie 


End file.
